


Need Connection

by banshee_swain



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Blood, Blood and Injury, Conversations, Crushes, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Injury, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_swain/pseuds/banshee_swain
Summary: Xander craves that love and connection with someone unexpected.





	Need Connection

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of old (like march 22nd, 2017 old), i wrote it as a request for someone.

This whole ordeal was very strange for the crowned prince. Corrin's former retainer has joined them, Kaze will now be a traitor to Hoshido. Though it was all Kaze's choice, fate put him up to this. Xander however trusted Corrin's choices, he didn't ask why or why not. This was it, this was his choice. Xander soon grew close to Kaze though. Their conversations soon sprouted into friendship.

All of the sparring was worth it. Soon they fell for one another, Xander thought his love for him was strange. It started from all of this sparring but Kaze had this certain charm to him. The way he would concentrate, his gaze was attonshing. This was another time where he would freeze by a gaze. The way Kaze's would switch his gazes, he could have confusion be painted across his face. The next moment he would have care in his eyes.

Kaze was a landscape conveying so many emotions. It was nice to see him happy, and not be clouded with such strong negative emotions. He is a ninja, but slightly blunt towards emotions. Xander of course had a semi-hard time dealing with love. Strange for both, though Xander soon grew weary overtime.

* * *

"Good Afternoon, Kaze." Xander spoke as he adjusted his cravat.

"Lord Xander," Kaze almost awoken from a daze, "Good Morning."

Kaze was shuffling in his stance, a little awkward to be around him. His Lord soon called for him, Kaze bowed and was about to disappear. Xander took his arm, Kaze looked at him with confusion painted on his face. Xander opened his mouth to speak but then closed it. His eyes fell onto his brother as he let go of him. Kaze just nodded and went away. Xander walked off with Leo as he spoke about plans.

After time passed Xander had time to spar with Kaze. Kaze picked up his sparing tool and traced his fingers over it. Xander carefully examined his opponent's moves. Kaze took notice of his stare, was he trying to examine him or stare him down? Kaze shuffled his feet and looked towards the exit, then back at the blonde. Kaze tapped his sparring weapon and sighed.

"Is there something you need, Lord Xander?" He spoke.

 _Connect_ , That word echoed through his brain. But he hesitated to speak. Though he spoke anyways, "How about we talk? Not spar."

"I-"

"Brother, Kaze we're going to battle. Let's go." Leo spoke.

* * *

The battle field is always an atrocious place to be. Kaze was so far, is he going to be alright? Xander looked over to Corrin, he was shaking. The Yato was about to hit the ground, Corrin wasn't hurt. Though something was on his mind. Corrin ran up to Elise, she was so far. Why was she far? Corrin was panicking by every second. Xander looked behind him. He widened his eyes, Kaze was bleeding. There was a huge gash carved into his shoulder to his hip. Left from right, Kaze was dying.

Xander turned his horse around and made his way towards the male. This feeling that Xander had, hands shaking and his stomaching churning. Xander struck down the soldier, he took Kaze and placed him on his horse. Xander opened his pocket and pulled out a vulnerary, this was the only thing that could help Kaze (for now).

The battle happened so fast, there were already back. Kaze was placed in the infirmary. Jakob grabbed his medical kit and tried his best to help him. These antagonizing hours killed the blonde. Will Kaze die? Xander's frustrations clouded his mind, nothing could really calm him down. Feelings like this will have to go away once he sees the result.

After hours of waiting Jakob told Corrin that Kaze was going to be okay. Corrin sighed in relief as Xander overheard. Though Kaze wasn't fit to see anyone, but he  _had_  to see. He  _needed_  to see how he was. Xander quietly opened the door and closed it when he arrived inside. Kaze turned over to look over to see who came in. To Kaze's surprise, it was Kaze.

He was about to speak but Xander placed a kiss on his lips. Kaze's eyes widened but he kissed back. Kaze always had this strange connect to Xander. An awkward teenage crush on him. He felt as if he was 15 again. His palms would get sweaty and he was head over heels. Their lips melted into each other, Kaze's body heated up. Out of all the times they had to share their first kiss, it had to be now. This connection was strange.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayeee thanks for reading! If I made a spelling and/or grammar mistake, please tell me! Thanks!


End file.
